


Long after you're gone

by jalpari



Series: Zutara through the years [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Afterlife, Best Friends, Character Death, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Memories, Nostalgia, Old Age, Old Friends, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: 175 AG - Katara had indulged in her one final wish before reaching out to her family with heartbreaking news. Now, ALL her loved ones are by her side as she prepares for a new journey, all the unsaid has been said, and she has no regrets.This is a continuation of 'until we meet again' and the final one shot, part ten, in my series of Zutara through the years.





	Long after you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> This Zutara one shot is set after the events of 'Until we meet again' and at the same time as 'Bittersweet' (in the Linzin diaries post); adding on to the events unfolding at the South Pole.
> 
> I have tried to keep this as a standalone one shot but it is a more fulfilling read if read in the following order (in my opinion): Until we meet again, Long after you're gone, Bittersweet OR Bittersweet, Until we meet again, Long after you're gone.
> 
> As always, I am keeping my writing canon compliant and filling in the gaps with my own imagination and hopes.
> 
> The title is inspired from the song "Gone, gone, gone" by Phillips Phillips.

* * *

He heard the muffled footsteps, rushing. And then the door swung wide open suddenly. Before he could register the face, she had raced past him probably not even noticing his presence. She ran straight into Katara's room. Zuko sighed softly and gazed in her direction. More footsteps drew his attention back to the front door. In contrast to Lin's arrival, Tenzin and Kya entered with heavy, slow, almost unsure steps.

"You got here much quicker than I expected", Zuko stood up and stepped forward to greet a meek Kya.

Tenzin was visibly taken aback. Kya walked straight into his arms. She knew her Uncle Zuko would be here. She hadn't questioned her mother's request to wait to tell the family about her health when Kya left for Air Temple Island. She respected her wish to meet Zuko first. All she cared about was her mother's final wish and she was thankful to find him there, to reach out to his open arms, to hide in his warm embrace.

"Uncle Zuko! I'm so glad you're here."

Zuko patted her back as her shoulders slumped against his chest.

"I'm glad I'm here too, my dear", he looked up at Tenzin who still stood at the entrance. "It's good to see you Tenzin."

Tenzin snapped out of his initial surprise and returned the old man's sad smile.

"Yes, it is Firelo...Uncle", he walked over and reached for the arm Zuko extended to him. Zuko pressed Tenzin's arm and the gesture was comforting enough for Tenzin to sigh and let a smile escape his lips.

"How is she?" Kya wiped her eyes as she stepped back and stood beside Tenzin.

"She's asleep", Zuko muttered unable to address the real meaning of Kya's question. "Linny just flew past me."

He pointed to Katara's room with a grin and then turned back to pick up his now cold cup of tea.

"Would you two care for some tea? I have a kettle brewing."

Tenzin and Lin smiled at the thought of some of their uncle's tea. He had learnt from the best after all.

"Yes! Please." Tenzin exhaled and placed their bags down.

Zuko left the room thankful for something to do. Tenzin turned to Kya and looked at her expectantly. When she didn't say anything, he moved his eyes towards the kitchen.

"Did you know he was here?"

"Yeah", Kya said casually and reached for her bags. "Let's get settled in."

"Hold on. Care to elaborate?"

"Look, Tenzin. I didn't ask too many questions. But look at it from mom's perspective. He is her best friend, one of the last friend still alive. Aunt Toph isn't around. She probably wanted to spend time with the last link to a significant part of her life. Now help me put these bags in the rooms."

They walked in silence down the corridor. When they entered Kya's room, Tenzin looked at her thoughtfully.

"She loves him, doesn't she."

"She loved dad, too. And it wasn't any less special or any less meaningful."

"I guess you're right. It's just…"

"You feel bad she told him first?"

"I know it's silly but…"

"It's not silly but it's not worth frowning over. It was one of her...her final wishes."

Tenzin looked at her in surprise. This was the first time they had referred to the present situation for what it was. And now, all of a sudden, it felt real. It felt inevitable. It felt true.

* * *

Lin remained leaning against the kitchen doorway. She watched as Tenzin and Kya left for Katara's room. A surprisingly intense sense of exhaustion and fatigue overcame her and she felt herself drifting.

"Linny…", a hand touched her shoulder.

Her tiredness prevented her from feeling startled. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at the loving face smiling at her.

"Uncle Sparky?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and led her to the living room.

"You need to rest, my dear."

"Yeah...but...when did you get here?"

"Two days back."

Lin chose not to voice her first response.

"I'm glad she wasn't alone", she smiled and leaned against his shoulder as they made their way to the room.

The next morning the entire family began trickling in. Pema and the kids. Bumi. Later in the day, Suyin and her family joined them too. Izumi, Iroh and Korra were the last to arrive, along with Asami. The house seemed full but sounded empty. The chatter was muffled. The laughter absent. Zuko could feel the heavy hearts. He tried imagining what Toph would say to break the dullness. He didn't have to wonder for long though.

"Is this how you all plan on keeping my Sugar Queen company?"

Toph stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Zuko's face lit up at the sight.

"Hey there, Sparky." Toph marched over to her beaming friend.

"Toph", he sighed and hugged her.

Toph didn't protest. He felt her gulp as she held his embrace. He could feel her heart. And it told him she was scared. He looked at her eyes, that always seemed to express more than what one would think blind eyes were capable of. Today, they were a desolate ocean. She almost looked like the twelve year old child he had met all that time back. Without another word, he led her to Katara's room. Neither let the other's hand go.

Toph shuffled inside slowly, hesitantly. Then she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and stomped in.

"Hey there, lazy. Looks like someone is living up to their Sugar Queen title, having everyone at her beck and call."

"Toph!" Katara chuckled. "You were the one who gave me the title after all."

Toph sat beside her on the bed and Zuko sat on the stool by them. Katara kissed Toph's hand and tried sitting up. The mere effort drained her and Zuko jumped up to help. He fluffed and placed more pillows behind her and tucked her blanket carefully as she settled down once more.

"Wow, you even got Sparky all whipped!"

"About time the Firelord served a peasant", Katara laughed and winked at a half frowning and half grinning Zuko.

"Yeah", Toph whispered with a knowing smile. "About time."

Zuko and Katara fell silent. They looked at their friend and then each other. A slow smile spread across their lips.

_Of course Toph knew. Nothing escaped her feet._

Zuko moved to sit by Katara's other side.

"So, have you heard about your daughter", Katara poked Toph's shoulder.

"Heard what?"

"Come on! I thought you could see _everything_ from those creepy crawly vines of yours."

"Yeah, I can. But that doesn't mean that's what I do all day. I got better things to do."

"Like those awful swamp men?"

"Uh…", Toph paused.

"Well, while you think up an appropriate response...why don't you cough up a hundred yuans." Katara continued.

"What for?" Zuko inquired as he gently massaged her arm.

Katara snickered and then Toph stilled. Her eyes widened and she turned to face Katara.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Lin and…"

"Yep."

"What? Lin and what?" Tenzin asked, alarmed.

"Lin and Tenzin are back together!" Katara nearly squealed, followed by a cough.

"Wait, what? I thought Pema…"

"Oh, Sparky!" Katara flicked Zuko's forehead. "They've been separated for like three years now."

"Ow! And what!"

Katara shook her head and patted his chest. Zuko leaned back in disbelief and looked at her bewildered.

"My, my! Never thought I'd lose that bet. That airhead proved me wrong. He does have balls after all."

"Toph!"

"Fine! Fine. I don't have any money, you know. Sparky! Pay her."

"Why me!?"

"You're the rich firelord."

"You're a bloody Beifong!"

"Ok, how about you just pay her in _kind._ "

"Zip it you blind bandit", Katara punched her playfully.

"For the love of...you've not changed a bit", Zuko groaned.

"Why change something that's _already_ perfect."

Katara and Zuko grunted. After a few seconds of silence, Toph leaned against Katara, bumping her shoulder.

"I've missed you, Sweetness."

"Me too, Toph. Me too."

"What about me?" Zuko exclaimed and leaned in as well, stretching his arms out to pull them both in an awkward embrace.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Enough of this sappy reunion crap. I'm hungry!"

* * *

That night, Zuko couldn't shake off the restless feeling that kept him awake. Finally, he sat up and decided to check on Katara. He stepped into her room without a sound, his Blue Spirit reflexes kicking in. She was asleep but seemed to be dreaming. Wispy murmurs escaped her lips.

He sat by her side and tried to decipher the words.

_Thank you…Yes, I am...It's time...So happy...Aang_

Zuko's heart stilled for a brief moment hearing her say Aang's name. He couldn't help but retreat a little and regret intruding in her room at this hour. His heart sank as he pulled away but paused when Katara's whispers continued.

... _thank you...our life...everything...in place...our family...now I...forgive me...next life_

 _Next life?_ Zuko's heart raced and he returned to his position.

_...Zuko…._

Zuko froze. Then he broke down, unable to hold back his ecstatic tears.

"Zuko?"

"I'm here, Katara." He held her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I think...I think I was in the spirit world."

"How was it?"

"Beautiful...so serene...I think...I'm ready."

Zuko didn't say anything. He pressed his lips against the back of her hand and closed his eyes.

"Zuko…"

He exhaled in response. She tugged at his hand and gestured for him to come closer. As Zuko leaned in, he took in her fragrance - a mix of the ocean and her favorite incense that he had brought with him from the fire nation.

"Don't forget the promise."

Zuko opened his eyes and leaned in closer.

"How could I?"

She held his face and drew him in further. Her lips found his and he could taste her warmth. Time froze for the brief moment. She began pulling away but he followed her, not wanting to let go. His lips showered her cheeks, nose, forehead with gentle kisses. His mind could not begin to comprehend that this was real. This bittersweet moment.

"I love you." she whispered.

He choked at her words and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you more."

* * *

Kya hurried towards the room. Her stomach had been fluttering all night and she just knew. She knew. She refused to know that she knew though. She slowed down when she saw the door ajar and as she stepped closer she saw a shadow leaning over her mother's bed. She let out a sad wimper and rushed in.

Zuko turned around, still holding onto Katara's hand. His face was drowning in pain, hurt, and a broken anguish she had never seen before. Her heart pounded as she reached the bed. Her knees gave way and she fell at the sight of her mother's still body.

Zuko reached out with his other hand and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. They cried in silence for the woman that had given them nothing but light, joy and love. They sat in silence looking at the woman who had now left them and felt her light recede, felt a part of their lives retreat into the shadows, felt a song end that they hadn't known was playing in their hearts all this time.

"This is not the end", Kya finally managed to whisper.

"No, it isn't. It never is."

"I'll go and get the others." He moved and helped Kya up so she could sit closer to her mother.

As he left the room, he turned back to see the love of his life in all her grace, resting in peaceful slumber. Beside her, her reflection knelt, shoulders shaking, tears streaming. His mind replayed her last words over and over. Something he would do for the rest of his days on earth.

_I love you._

He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you more. I will always love you more."

* * *

It was a sight that soothed his broken heart. Seeing all these loving faces, standing in solidarity, bidding goodbye to the woman who had been their home and guiding light. Seeing the sky grace her funeral and welcome her as if lit up by Aang himself in one final thank you for the woman who gave him her everything - bathing her in red, orange, yellow.

He heaved a sigh of relief and happiness. It had all been worth it. And now, he waited with bated breath for their next life.


End file.
